


【西英】东道主

by Novia (Subedar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subedar/pseuds/Novia
Summary: 海英与海西无数战争中的一场，以海英的失败为短暂结束。纯属捏造非史向，有蒙眼强制，睡奸预警。
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	【西英】东道主

白帆沉没在海中，连同船体残骸被捞起来的还有船长本人。亚瑟摆出惯常的不爽脸坐在堆满酒桶的船舱里，海水还顺着他的皮靴向下流淌，上半身的衣料已经将其吸收尽。安东尼奥走进船舱时亚瑟正在脱掉他的外衣，太过宽大的袍子湿漉漉的盖在他身上让亚瑟很难受。但是内里的衣服也没好到哪去，纯白的衬衫被浸湿后完全遮盖不住躯体的颜色，像薄纱一样笼罩着上半身，若隐若现的乳尖完完全全展现在安东尼奥面前。

这就是安东尼奥想看到的，他期盼着看到的。顶着亚瑟暴怒的眼神将他不自知泄露的风光尽收眼底，自己却故意露出憨态可掬的笑容，就像捉住他是完完全全意料之中、理所应当的事情。

亚瑟也意料之中的暴怒，安东尼奥尚未将他的双手绑起来，被打捞起时亚瑟还在昏迷中，作为海盗这的确很丢人。所以亚瑟暴起伸拳抡向安东尼奥挂着笑容的脸。瘦弱的身躯还是挺有力量的，奥东尼奥闪避过去的瞬间听见空气撕裂的声音，亚瑟酿跄几下站稳脚跟，挂着水滴的发梢离安东尼奥只有几寸。

很白。安东尼奥第一时间想到这个，亚瑟的身体意外的与国力不相符，腰细的就像某个贫瘠的小国，安东尼奥转念想，但是很适合被掐住摁在墙上，地上也好。

亚瑟转去头跟他对视，安东尼奥又在想象这双眼睛噙满眼泪时会是什么样，暴躁强大无人敢及的大国哭着求他时会是什么样。

亚瑟被转移到了另外的某个船舱去，他能看见阳光从门缝上的小窗口钻进来，也能听见外面的船员的窃窃私语。他得见他们讨论“绿眼睛的英国美人”以及一系列下流的词语，起初他还会暴怒的踹上门让他们住口，但是无济于事。于是安东尼奥进门那一刻，亚瑟就跟他要求让那些船员闭嘴。

“无礼，粗鲁，毫无教养。”亚瑟这么说着，绿眼睛里满是愤怒。奥东尼奥无辜的眨眨眼：“这些事情需要掌握证据才行。”

证据？什么证据？亚瑟极度怀疑大半词汇都出自安东尼奥本人之口，他咬牙切齿想将安东尼奥踹出舱门，但是西班牙先一步勾住他的腿弯，认真的跟他说，我会努力让他们闭嘴的噢？如果是真的话。

晚餐亚瑟吃的很愤怒，他愤慨的将硬面包混着葡萄酒撕碎咽下去就感觉昏昏欲睡。被西班牙那混蛋都气糊涂了，亚瑟这么想着裹着毯子睡过去了。

到夜晚，舱门的锁传来咔嚓一声，随即是皮靴踏在旧木板上的吱呀声。安东尼奥站在熟睡的亚瑟面前，俯身动作很温柔的在他脸颊上落下一吻。但是眼神里，很明显的，不存留一点爱意。受药物影响的亚瑟似乎没有感到半分不正常，连安东尼奥剥开他的衣服都没有知觉。等到安东尼奥粗糙的舌苔碾上了乳珠，亚瑟才有了反应，嘤咛无意识的从喉咙里挤出来，没有任何理智阻拦的喘息像是给了安东尼奥勇气。安东尼奥握住肖想许久的亚瑟的腰，过大的力气使得亚瑟不适的哼哼出声扭动着腰。  
对没睡醒的人调情于安东尼奥来说是无意义的，他想看亚瑟倔强的不肯低头的样子还是得等白天。没有借助什么润滑，安东尼奥将手指挤进亚瑟臀缝里去，开拓着神秘领域时内壁就热情吮吸了起来。“真色情”，即使知道对方听不见，安东尼奥还是无意识的感慨。

亚瑟做了梦，他很奇怪在对安东尼奥极致的厌恶下为什么会出现这样的景象：他亚瑟柯克兰，被安东尼奥按在床板上，坚硬的床板磕着他的肩胛骨，对方的手指在不可言说的地方肆意开合，搅动着发出羞耻的水声。更可耻的是自己遏制不住的呻吟给了他动力继续做下去，性器抵在穴口一路碾压着敏感点闯进来的时候亚瑟记得自己好像爽到射了，绵延不绝的快感从尾椎骨传遍四肢百骸，舒爽到每一根手指都挪不动。安东尼奥过分的在高潮痉挛的穴肉里大开大合的操弄，他俯身在自己耳边说了什么，但是自己除了浪叫已经什么都做不到了。他在滚烫的精液射进自己体内时停止做梦，但却没有醒来。

第二天早晨亚瑟在敲门声中醒来，他向下看去，小腹上沾染着点点精液，已经干涸了，而穴口也泥泞不堪。亚瑟瞬间僵住了身体，但猛烈的敲门声不允许他思考，他匆忙就裤子套上，用衬衫遮住腹部狼狈淫靡的痕迹，使自己看上去像个人样。  
同时他听见门口传来的起哄声。“让那个婊子好看！”“去，上了他！！”“哇哦——考不考虑开门看个现场版？”最多的是口哨声。干脆给他们点好看，亚瑟咬着牙去开门，打算那一瞬间来个过肩摔把这群不知天高地厚的崽子们撂倒。但是门自己开了，然后整个视线都陷入黑暗。他的眼睛上被蒙了布。

是谁？？亚瑟想开口问，不知道什么——像是口枷，又肯定没那么高级的东西塞住了他的嘴。然后是背在身后的手腕被用麻布死死绑在床头的柱子上。最后是门锁被锁住的声音，隔绝了许多声音。

“唔唔唔唔唔？？”东西塞的太紧，亚瑟一个单词都拼不出来，只是感觉到一双手游走在他的乳晕，腰，臀，然后缓缓解开了衬衫。亚瑟想起衬衫底下遮挡着的干涸精液，扭动着身体想反抗他的触碰。但是无济于事。腹部还是完完整整暴露在了空气里。

亚瑟听见男人嗤笑一声，“怎么？不是很爽吗？至于装的那么贞洁烈妇？”，然后男人的手掌狠狠扇在亚瑟的臀肉上，引得亚瑟颤抖着立起性器，紧接着又是男人的笑声。

亚瑟被男人拎着衣领摔在坚硬的床板上，腰部下陷翘起臀部，白嫩的臀肉与一开一合的洞口暴露在了男人的视线里。亚瑟感觉到男人温暖的手掌在臀尖揉捏，然后离开，紧接着是空气被划破的声音，亚瑟预感不妙已经来不及，臀部火辣辣的痛感先一步达到中枢神经。亚瑟哽咽住，扭动着腰想向前逃去，被捞着腰拖了回来。

他感受到男人在他耳边呼出的热气，与臀部传来的不间断的响声和痛感，男人的手摘下他口中的枷子后移到他的乳尖狠狠一拧，亚瑟浑身一震，尖叫着的同时性器违心的射出浓稠的精液。他感受到男人的性器磨蹭着穴口，他恶狠狠的带着刚刚发泄完干哑的嗓音威胁着出口。“你最好住手。”

“你敢对我动手你就!呃啊...完.......咿呀——?!??”

他感受到滚热的性器操进已经淫靡烂熟的穴，大开大合毫不留情抵着敏感点操弄，性器头部时不时因为太过大力滑进甬道更深处引起亚瑟深深的战栗，大力操弄一会过后又缓慢抽动让人以为他要射精，夹紧了内壁等待着精液的浇灌却又被狠狠的开拓开。亚瑟喘息着、呜咽着挪动着膝盖防止被丢人的操到床下去。男人含住他的耳垂，极其恶劣的挑逗着他。

“怎么样？明明是个光被打屁股就高潮的荡妇，还想威胁我什么呢？嗯？是在邀请我更过分的操你吗？……像这样？”

亚瑟感觉到红的滴血的臀肉又被用力掴打，性器跳动着却没射出什么液体来，关键是声音他又极其的熟悉。呆滞片刻后亚瑟极力的反抗起来。

“安东尼奥、你…呜嗯……疯了吗?!” 

“哎呀呀被认出来就没意思了，但是即使这样也没有用啦？况且...”

安东尼奥压着亚瑟的腰往里送去，看他控住不住颤抖的大腿根和呜咽的抽泣声，简直就是在邀请人操他，往死里操。灌满他。

“况且你还没有求我哦？”

亚瑟颤抖着肩膀不敢置信，头被侧摁在床上摆出屈辱的兽交姿势，嘴巴微微张开但是发不出半点声音，只能留伸出口腔的舌尖做无形的邀请。“不...呜....我不行了.....求..、求....”

可惜的是那个口枷又被绝望的戴上，亚瑟的所有哀求与邀请都被锁在喉咙里。他似乎看得见安东尼奥的神情，满足的微眯着眼。

“虽然听不见，但是这样就可以一直操下去了。毕竟你还没有求我？”

TBC.


End file.
